Soirée narguilé, soirée agitée
by jimiilolita
Summary: Quand Quatre déballe ses vieux souvenirs du pays, quand en plus Duo s'ennuie et que Trowa n'a rien à dire, ils peuvent se faire des idées/des cheveux blanc/ des films/ des conneries... OS


Base : GW

Genre : OS, humour, friendship

Rating : fumeurs et non fumeurs de plus de 16 ans sont les bienvenus !

Dicslaimer : hé ben non... on ne les garde pas attachés, cachés dans un placard, rien que pour nous. Dommage.

NA : une petite chose sans prétention de derrière les fagots, ressortie à l'instigation d'une conversation avec Hahn tah yhel sur la possibilité que Quatre puisse fumer un jour. À la base, cela faisait partie d'une série de ficlet nommée « Idiosyncrasies » qui traitait de tous les petits penchants nationaux des G-boys. Mais seule cette shisha y a survécu.

**Soirée narguilé, soirée agitée  
**

Quatre avait déballé avec amour et prudence quelques paquets estampillés « home, sweet home » en lettres roses et s'était plongé avec une telle ferveur dans cette activité que, la nuit venue, il y était encore, délaissant la cuisine où ses devoirs l'appelaient, du moins s'il voulait manger correctement.

Sauf que, d'une part ses souvenirs de chez lui le retenait dans sa chambre, et d'autre part, Trowa s'en était mêlé et semblait trouver très intéressantes les photos du petit Quatre de huit mois à douze ans. Soit dit en passant, Quatre trouvait cet intérêt pour les photos d'un petit garçon en short assez inquiétant de la part de son ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui rappelle que si le petit garçon en question ne s'était pas appelé Quatre Barbera Winner, il n'aurait jamais réveillé d'éventuelles tendances pédophiles chez lui.

Et puis vint le tour d'un des derniers paquets, orné d'un « FRAGILE » en grosses lettres que Quatre sortit du carton avec un soupir nostalgique.

Au regard interrogatif de Trowa, il répondit doucement :

- C'est un cadeau que les garçons de chez moi reçoivent lorsqu'ils quittent leur maison pour fonder une famille.

Son ami haussant un sourcil dubitatif, probablement à cause de l'idée de fonder une famille, il rajouta rapidement :

- Dans mon cas, c'est parce que je suis parti de chez moi très jeune. En fait, c'est un cadeaux de mes hommes. On l'utilisait souvent, lors de longues nuits à attendre les missions.

- Les longues nuits ?

- Tu verras... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis comme papier tout autour ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt fragile.

Trowa observait attentivement son ami ôter le papier journal couche par couche. Qu'est-ce que Quatre avait bien pu utiliser par de longues nuits seul à attendre, et qui pouvait avoir une telle forme, un peu oblongue ? Le pilote chassa l'option censurée de son esprit. Ça aurait pu mais d'abord, ce n'était pas le genre de Quatre, et ensuite, c'était un cadeaux de ses soldats. Ou alors il faudrait qu'il surveille ces gars-là d'un peu plus près.

L'apparition de l'objet le laissa bouche bée.

- Un narguilé ?

- De voyage, il est plus petit que la normale.

Trowa ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Quatre qui fumait la chicha ! Ça avait de quoi lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas savoir quoi dire. S'il avait dû trouver une comparaison, c'était aussi improbable que Duo faisant de la broderie. Quoiqu'avec Duo Maxwell, il ne fallait jamais jurer de rien.

Complètement gagatisé par une journée de retour en enfance, le blondinet se mépris sur le silence ébahis de son ami et expliqua d'un ton timide :

- Ce n'est pas comme si je fumais vraiment. C'est plus un rite de convivialité qu'une pratique de...

- J'ai compris, l'interrompit Trowa en esquissant un millimètre de sourire, s'attirant une réplique en mille fois plus souriant de Quatre.

- J'adore ça !

Devant un millimètre supplémentaire de sourire de Trowa (qui devait avoir fumé un truc pour être aussi euphorique), il continua, d'une petite voix qui donnait très envie de lui faire un gros câlin.

- Dis, tu crois que...

- Mh ?

- Qu'on pourrait en faire une ici ? Tous ensembles.

Pour le coup, ce fut la grande surprise pour le français qui passa bien vingt secondes à se demander s'il plaisantait.

_Apparemment non. _

Ou s'il venait subitement d'être frappé de folie furieuse.

_Ben non plus. _

Il s'apprêtait lui faire la liste de toutes les excellentes raisons qui voudraient que faire une shisha avec des spécimen aussi anthologiques que Duo et Heero, voir Wuffei s'il rentrait avant le lendemain, n'était pas un gage de tranquillité, bonheur et convivialité lorsqu'un grand bruit de détonation retentit dans la pièce voisine. Laissant immédiatement place à un silence de mort et puis un bruit de bousculade, un « ça va, je m'en vais ! » outré et un Duo excédé qui déboulait dans leur chambre en râlant.

- Mais t'as déjà vu ça ? Un gars qui garde son flingue sous son oreiller sans mettre la sécurité ?

- Tu avais besoin de jouer avec aussi ?

- Je m'ennuie.

Et puis, avec cette extraordinaire capacité qui fait tout son charme, l'américain oublia sa petite mésaventure en voyant l'objet qui trônait sur un tabouret au beau milieu de la chambre de ses équipiers. Il s'avança avant de se retourner vers les deux autres garçons qui semblaient attendre de voir quelle connerie il allait faire.

- Ho ! C'est quoi ? On dirait un... un... une lampe ! Tenta un Duo en train de tourner autour de l'objet, alors que Quatre tentait de lui dégager un passage libre au milieu de toutes les babioles qu'il avait déballées, sans remarquer que Trowa en profitait pour planquer quelques photos sous son pull.

- Ou un système de refroidissement du Gundam, mais en plus joli.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est un narguilé, Duo.

- Un quoi ?

- Un narguilé, ça vient de chez moi. Je voulais en faire l'essai ce soir, ça te dis ?

- Ben ouais, même si je ne vois absolument à quoi ça sert.

- Tu vas voir ! Fit un Quatre aux anges, laissant Duo ployer sous le regard assassin de Trowa en train de transférer les photos sous son matelas.

Ce fut donc en grandes pompes que le narguilé fut mené, tel un Saint Sacrement lors d'une procession pascale, jusqu'au minuscule salon de la planque. Entre deux piles d'ouvrages aussi édifiants que « explosifs faits maison » ou « les bases du sabotage électronique » (en livre de poche, éditions Hachette), le narguilé pris possession de la table basse, autour de laquelle Duo faisait un peu de place à grand coups de pied.

Il prit place devant la table et brama solennellement :

- Alors Quatchou, comment ça marche ?

Tout content d'avoir un auditoire attentif, même s'il commençait à tripoter la boîte d'allumettes, sous le regard désapprobateur de Trowa.

- Alors, il faut remplir ce réservoir d'eau, et puis là, on met le tabac et ici, au sommet, on pose un charbon incandescent pour allumer le tabac, et on inspire par l'embout qui se fixe comme ceci, annonça l'arabe à toute vitesse, en joignant à chaque fois le geste à la parole, sortant un paquet de charbon, trois autres de tabac parfumé à la menthe, à la pomme et aux agrumes.

Duo ouvrit des yeux comme des assiettes à dessert, comprenant enfin le concept :

- Ça se fume !

- Ben... c'est le principe.

- Waa ! Quatchou, je savais pas que t'étais aussi ouvertement rebelle !

- C'est une tradition, Duo. Arrête de jouer avec les allumettes aussi.

- Pourquoaaaaaïïïïïeee ?!

- Voilà, conclut Trowa à mi-voix en arrachant la boîte d'allumettes des mains du pilote qui venaient de connaître le « baptême du feu ».

- Et puis, c'est encore meilleur avec du thé et des pâtisseries, susurra Quatre en souriant d'un air extatique.

Trowa soupira sans discrétion.

- J'y vais.

Ce qui déclencha une crise de « gagatisme aigu » chez Quatre sur l'air de « c'est le meilleur homme du monde et il est moi et rien qu'à moi ».

- Bon, puisque Trowa va faire des courses, je vais m'occuper de préparer le thé. Duo, sois gentil et ne touche à rien. Mais choisi le tabac et rempli le réservoir d'eau, et puis va prévenir Heero, ça lui changera les idées.

C'est ainsi que, une petite demi-heure plus tard, le thé fumait dans les tasses et quatre G-boys fumaient autour de la table bien garnie, puisque Ttowa avait trouvé une épicerie fort bien achalandée. D'ailleurs, il se promit de retenir le truc pour Quatre qui se goinfrait déjà de gâteaux à l'amande et au miel. Il ne commença à trouver l'appât par la nourriture plutôt douteux que lorsque celui-ci demanda d'une voix flutée :

- Je peux ravoir du thé, Trowa ?

_Sans problème_, songea l'intéressé en le resservant.

- Avec des loukoums.

_Faut pas pousser non plus_.

-Tu vas exploser

- Mais nan, couina le gourmand avec une moue à attendrir un congrès de fanatiques staliniens. J'ai l'habitude.

Une appréhension nouée aux tripes, Trowa s'exécuta, la mort dans l'âme.

Cela commença à dégénérer à partir du moment où Duo fut pris de l'inexplicable envie de faire des motifs avec la fumée (marmottes, lapins, Deathscythe...), monopolisant ainsi la pipe, ce que Heero trouva particulièrement sans gêne de la part d'un gars qui ignorait, une heure auparavant, la nature du narguilé. Alors que lui savait, il avait une fonction dictionnaire intégrée. D'où ses protestation lorsque Duo refusa une nouvelle fois de faire tourner.

- Lâche ça !

- Va crever ! Protesta l'américain avec véhémence, j'arrive presque à faire le bateau de Gandalf !

Il devait être écrit dans les étoiles (qui ont toujours raison, selon les charlat... les astrologues) que le narguilé était une activité trop fatigante pour les nerfs d'un perfect soldier. Ce que Quatre ne manqua pas de remarquer (vu qu'il lit éhontément dans les pensées de ses collègues), le faisant tourner au rouge carmin en moins de trois secondes.

- Heero ! Voyons !

- Hm ?

- T'as vu à quoi tu pensais, là ?

- Ho à quoi ? S'intéressa Duo, toujours à l'affut et vaguement concerné.

- C'est un peu... pas... bafouilla Quatre, de plus en plus rouge.

- A Duo avec le tuyau de la pipe dans la bouche, lâcha Heero d'une voix atone.

- PFFFFFFFFFF !!!!!!! fit le Dudu en, question en recrachant une bonne quantité de fumée par les narines.

- Il ne faut pas inhaler, Duo, fit remarquer l'arabe, l'air de rien.

- Nan... t'es sérieux !

- Oui, il faut recracher la fumée, c'est meilleur pour les poumons.

- Nan, mais l'autre truc ? Insista Duo, crachotant de la fumée par le nez, la bouche et les oreilles (ou presque) et se tournant vers un Heero impavide qui lui ôta l'embout des mains.

- Hm... fais tourner.

De son côté, Quatre, encore sous le choc de l'image mentale qu'il venait de subir (il faut dire que dans l'esprit du perfect soldier, un sous-entendu grivois était aussi rare qu'un ours dans les Pyrénées), le pauvre Quatre donc, tourna un regard perdu vers son petit ami qui tournait mécaniquement sa petite cuillère dans son thé. L'air aussi heureux qu'un hérisson sur une route nationale un jour de retour des vacances. Et comme il a bon cœur et que la soirée narguilé le mettait dans un excellent état d'esprit, il vint se lover contre Trowa, veillant à ce que les gamineries de leurs coéquipiers ne les atteigne pas : prendre soin de Trowa était une chose sérieuse.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content, ça ne te plaît pas pas la shisha ?

- Viens par là, Quatre, fit le pilote 03 en passant un bras autour de la taille de son ami, profitant du fait que, ben au fond, c'était lui qui avait commencé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Une pipe à eau, hein ?

- Ben oui... HO ! Trowa, tu n'as pas honte ? Protesta (vainement) le blondinet ayant saisit une parcelles des pensées lubriques de son ami et en ayant lâché une corne de gazelle sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Absolument pas, confirma l'ami en question qui se réjouissait du trouble qu'il suscitait chez Quatre.

- Trowa ! Protesta l'arabe en essayant de s'échapper de la prise de celui-ci en faisant mine de vouloir ramasser son gâteau.

- Je le pensais depuis longtemps, pourtant.

- Je sais mais je faisais semblant de ne rien voir ! Rétorqua l'arabe en riant à moitié.

- Justement, termina Trowa, réjouit, car, comme le veut l'adage « femme qui rit... ». Bon, ça ne faisait qu'un quart de Quatre dans son lit, mais c'était déjà ça. Surtout qu'au rythme où il engloutissait les gâteaux, un quart de Quatre serait bientôt assez pour remplir son lit.

Laissant Trowa à ses rêves inaccessibles (pas avant d'être majeur, avait-il décidé un jour), il contempla avec consternation le spectacle d'un Duo tentant d'attraper les ronds de fumée qu'il faisait en criant « ho ! des oiseaux ! ».

Heero commença à tousser quelques minutes après. Et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la nuit bien avancée. _Pas l'habitude de fumer_, se dit-il en essayant de garder un minimum de dignité, et en évitant le sourire narquois d'un Duo hilare. D'ailleurs, à propos de cette hilarité, si la seule boisson sur la table n'avait été du thé, il en aurait presque cru que Duo était pompette. Mais c'est une évidence bien ancrée dans la psyché collective : le thé n'a aucun pouvoir grisant. Sinon, imaginez l'état de toutes les mamies du monde après dix-huit heures ! Bref, sans alcool, point d'ivresse. Mais alors pourquoi Duo semblait de plus en plus euphorique ?

Heero fit tourner l'embout vers les deux amoureux toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Au passage, il remarqua que, très injustement, Trowa avait eu droit à un petit rire effarouché alors que lui s'était vu traité de pervers, et ce pour les même pensées interdite aux mineurs.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas Trowa. Expliqua calmement l'arabe, montrant une fois de plus qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour les pensées privées de ses coéquipiers.

- T'as qu'à penser moins fort, ricana-t-il ensuite.

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air aujourd'hui. Duo bourré, Quatre sans gêne, lui-même en cours d'asphyxie, et Trowa taciturne lascif, c'était très louche. Sauf pour Trowa qui est toujours taciturne lascif.

- Il sort d'où exactement ce tabac ? Cracha Heero entre trois toussotements.

- Du sac de Qatchou, pourquoi ? Répondit Duo avec l'air extatique d'un chasseur sous un vol de canard sauvage (d'ailleurs, il y avait un vol de canards sauvages dans leu salon, toujours selon l'américain).

- Parce qu'il est bizarre. Expliqua le japonais en crachant ses poumons.

- Mais c'est du tabac tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, protesta le blondinet, en cherchant frénétiquement un cachet quelconque capable de faire cesser de subits maux de ventre à l'origine complètement inconnue.

Dans l'expectative, ils contemplèrent tous l'instrument fumant et bouillonnant, sauf Duo dont l'hilarité commençait à les interpeller plutôt sérieusement.

- Il fume un peu, murmura Quatre en croquant une aspirine.

Sous le regard consterné de Trowa, il se reprit.

Je sais que c'est normal, que c'est un narguilé, que c'est sa vocation de fumer. Mais je veux dire que d'habitude, il n'y a pas autant de fumée que ça. Pourtant, c'est le tabac et le charbon que j'ai toujours utilisés.

- L'eau.

- Pardon Trowa ?

- Si ça ne vient pas du tabac, c'est forcément l'eau. Ou les pâtisseries, mais l'épicier avait l'air plutôt honnête.

Tout en lui tirant la langue dans une attitude terriblement mature, Quatre riposta :

- L'eau ! Mais qu'est-ce que l'eau peut... Quatre écarquilla les yeux en grand, ouvrant la bouche à en faire tomber le morceau de gâteau qu'il mangeait. Duo !

- Ouich, fit le Dudu qui recomptait ses doigts, persuadé d'en avoir perdu un entre deux bouffées.

- Tu l'as prise où l'eau ?

- Dans une bouteille en plastique, sous l'évier pourquoi ?

Trowa ouvrit la bouche, dans l'attitude du gars qui veut dire quelque chose de très méchant et puis se ravisa. Shooté comme il était, Duo serait encore plus imperméable que d'habitude aux reproches et engueulades en tout genre. Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux mais était un peu soulagé dans son fort intérieur : ses maux de ventre ne venaient pas des gâteaux. Il le savait : les pâtisseries arabes ne pouvaient pas rendre malade. Heero ouvrit la bouche pour tousser, l'écume aux lèvres, les yeux rouges et toutes dents dehors. Duo venait de lui pourrir une soirée en tête à tête avec son laptop pour l'empoisonner !

- Je vais te tuer...

- Tu te répètes Heechan... elle te l'a jamais dit, ta blonde ? Gloussa un Duo définitivement atteint, et visiblement inconscient de l'aura de meurtre qui l'entourait.

- La bouteille sous l'évier, grogna Quatre.

Trowa remit un bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, histoire d'éviter un meurtre entre eux.

- Lâche-moi Trowa. Il va mourir avant que je finisse à l'hôpital pour intoxication ! Ce type est un danger public, un malade !

Heero, tout en haletant, se leva pour sortir le narguilé et le reposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Trowa ! On se fait une shisha au white spirit depuis deux heures ! Il aurait pu nous tuer !

Trowa leva un sourcil._ Ha oui, tout de même_. Puis jeta un regard atterré à Duo qui essayait 'attraper les marmottes volantes qui avaient envahis la pièce, d'après ses dires. Ils pouvaient bien le cogner au sang sur le champ, ça lui ferait autant d'effet qu'un courant d'air sur un parpaing. Un parpaing shooté.

- Quatre. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- M'en fout. Il doit crever.

- Trochoupinet, passe-moi l'épuisette, j'en tient une grosse !

_Les terrifiants effets du white spirit_, songea Trowa, tout en retenant Quatre, et en profitant pour le tripoter allègrement : autant que la soirée ne soit pas perdue pour tout le monde.

On n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de Duo Maxwell si Wuffei n'était arrivé à ce moment précis. Ce qu'il fera d'ailleurs signaler narquoisement à Duo un peu plus tard sur l'air du « et comment comptes tu rembourser tes dettes, toi ? » Fatigué et énervé par une mission qui s'était étirée en longueur, il n'était alors pas du tout prompt à la compréhension.

- On peut savoir ce que faites dans cette maison ! La fumée se voit depuis la route ! On est censés se cacher, être discrets ! Si c'est trop vous demander, changez de métier !

- On fait une tradition, Fufei, déserre les fesses !

- Maxwell ? Qu'est-ce...

- Il est tout rouuuuuge ! Whaaaarf ! Fifi est tout rouge !

Le chinois n'eut pas le temps de s'étouffer d'indignation, Heero venait d'assommer Duo d'un coup de chaise, avant que celui-ci ne fasse remarquer qu'il y avait aussi des lapins volants et qu'ils avaient formé un orchestre de jazz avec les marmottes en choristes.

- On peut pas vous laisser cinq minutes seuls.

Heero le toisa d'un regard torve avant de sortir une trousse à pharmacie d'une de ses poches. Il en tira une plaquette de gélules dont il enfourna la moitié sous l'œil dubitatif des trois autres.

Il en proposa l'autre moitié à Quatre d'un geste de la main, ce dernier refusa poliment, considérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil était la meilleure prescription dans ces cas-là. Ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Trowa qui se fit penser à bien prévoir une petite bassine près du lit de son ami, en cas de vomissements intempestifs. D'un geste évasif de la main, il fit signe à Wuffei que, un : ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre une bande de zombies, qu'il garde ses hurlements pour le lendemain, deux : il ne fallait surtout pas rentrer le narguilé, il était très bien sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et trois : s'il pouvait faire la vaisselle et ranger le salon, ça serait encore mieux. Sans laisser au chinois le temps de protester (décidément !), il s'engouffra dans le couloir, poussant Quatre qui tournait rapidement au verdâtre, devant lui. Entretemps, le japonais avait emporté son compagnon de chambrée en le tirant par le col, et le traînant sur le carrelage, ce qui avait eut pour effet d'arracher un risque méphitique à l'inconscient.

Wuffei s'installa devant l'évier et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude sur les verres à thé. Dans le couloir, il entendait Yuy tousser comme un pestiféré, Maxwell rire comme une hyène cocaïnomane, et Winner vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes alors que Trowa allait devoir dormir sur la béquille.

Bizarrement, il se mit à ricaner de satisfaction. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de penser : « ça leur apprendra à faire la fête sans m'attendre » ?

**FIN**


End file.
